Of Fire and Ash
by RayofSunshine1110
Summary: The story is currently under reconstruction. Rated M for sexual content, language, and violence. Chapter 10 redo is up to date. When the only daughter of Legolas goes missing after an attack, the entire realm begins looking for her. However, an unknown force stirs in the darkness. Will they find her in time? Does she even need saving? Critique welcome!
1. Looking Ahead

Nerina's blonde hair streamed through the forest like a river of sunlight. Dashing from place to place, the she-elf chased the horizon. She was restless and bored of the slow-moving company behind her. To Nerina, this journey was torturous. She had never known anything but the freedom and adventure of a childhood lived in the safety and beauty of Mirkwood, but in these foreign lands she was reprimanded for leaving sight of the band of scribes, courtiers, and advisers traveling with the king. Her ocean-colored eyes scoured the land in front of her, looking for any sign of excitement. Her feet came to a halt at a crossroads.

The journey to Gondor from Mirkwood had been a slow one. Her father, King Legolas, had insisted she go; being the future queen he felt it important that she learn the art of diplomacy. Orcs had been spotted in the area. Though it had been twenty-one years since Sauron's defeat, they still terrorized small villages and the wilderness of Middle Earth. King Aragorn had grown quite concerned with recent attacks. He sought to unite all the kingdoms in an effort to rally against the orcs, setting up way stations along the various roads and sending out ranger parties to eliminate orc packs.

Lost in thought, the she-elf did not notice the company of elves appear behind her.

"Nerina, you need to stay with the company." Legolas instructed, observing his daughter staring into the distance.

"Ada, I am trained in the art of battle; you need not worry." She replied, walking back to her kin.

"Trained warrior or not, these woods grow increasingly dangerous! Orcs are gaining numbers in these darkening lands."

"I do not see what King Aragorn hopes to achieve by calling this meeting. If it were up to me, each realm would deal with the orcs on their own. Tis' too much bureaucracy for me."

"Nerina, things are not always so simple. One day you will take my place and it is important to me that you form a stronger bond with King Aragon and his family. They have been one of our greatest allies and he is a dear friend. I want you to grow in the ways of leadership so I won't be worried in my old age."

Nerina opened her mouth to respond but her nose caught scent of something strange on the wind. Immediately her head snapped in the direction of the foreign smell.

"Ada, look smoke on the horizon, a fire!"

She took off in the direction of the smoke, thirty horses charging behind her. Nerina reached the rim of the next hill swiftly. Below her, the princess was greeted by the sight of a thick cloud of black smoke hovering over a small village. Flames leaped up from the few buildings that remained standing. A horrid smell danced its way through her nostrils; burnt flesh. Nerina reeled in shock when she realized the dim shapes in the smoke were the corpses of several fallen villagers scattered on the ground. She covered her mouth and began searching for any survivors, a mix of shock and grim determination driving her. This looked like no orc attack she had ever seen before.

Her father dismounted his horse and covered his nose and mouth with his cloak. Ignoring the smell of charred flesh, Legolas motioned for his soldiers to follow him silently. After drawing his bow they quietly crept through the outskirts of the village, looking for any remaining danger.

Nerina entered the main square; her heart broke as she saw the burnt and charred bodies of a child clinging to its mother, forever frozen in a last embrace of fear. Suddenly a flash of light caught her attention, but she had no time to react. A screech filled the air, piercing her ears. It shook the earth like thunder.

She never saw her attacker land the hit which sent her violently flying through the air. Then, every nerve in her body came alive as if consumed by fire. She landed, yards away; the muscles in her body refused to move. She lay there listening to the screaming of men and horses throughout the village. Nerina made an attempt to call to her father; her voice came as barely a whisper. Once again, she felt her body being lifted into the air, but before her eyes could adjust in the midst of smoke she lost all consciousness.

Legolas lay in a mangled heap against the smoldering ruin of a demolished house. He tried to make sense of the chaos around him. Immediately, he felt the searing pain in his right leg and looked down to see blood pouring from him. A piece of metal had pierced through his thigh and remained lodged in place. Panic began to spread through his whole being upon realizing he could not move. However, blood loss and shock soon consumed him and his eyes drifted shut as his body slumped over.

The first thing Legolas noticed as his eyes opened was the feeling agony from the gaping wound in his leg. As his senses began to clear, he was shocked to discover he was no longer in the razed village. He set his face against the pain and attempted to rise, thoughts of Nerina flooding his mind. He called out for her relentlessly, exerting every ounce of energy he could into moving his body, but to no avail.

"Your highness! Lie still; you've been badly wounded." his healer instructed.

Legolas' head shook side to side in confusion.

"Where am I? Where is my daughter?! I must find her."

Aragorn burst through the doors of the infirmary, rushing to his friend's side.

"Legolas, lie still."

"Aragorn! What happened? Where am I?"

"Peace my friend, you are here in Gondor; your company was attacked. I sent scouts to find you. When you did not arrive on the set date, I feared the worst. Legolas, we couldn't find Nerina. Her body was not in the village. We are making every effort to find her. I have ordered the land one hundred miles around the perimeter of the village be searched. I'm sorry."

"This was no orc attack, Aragorn! I have to find her!"

"We will Legolas I promise, but you will be of no use to her traipsing around bloody and injured. Let your leg heal. In the meantime, I will do everything I can." Aragorn assured him, placing a firm grip on his shoulder.

Legolas relented and leaned back against the pillow. He stared out the window as his heart longed to know his only child was safe. But he couldn't vanquish the fear at the back of his mind; as the darkness overcame the sun, night consumed the day.


	2. The Sound of Chains

After some time, the flickering of firelight caused Nerina to wake. She was greeted immediately by an intense throbbing in her skull. Damp air filled her lungs when she inhaled and she couldn't help but cough. Pain shot through her ribs and she reflexively wrapped her arms around her chest. She found that her clothing had been replaced with thin, course prisoner's rags. Nerina's surroundings were largely a mystery to her. Some firelight shone through an iron grate, close enough to provide light, but too far to provide warmth. The grate cast flickering shadows on a small patch of stone floor and a cold rock wall behind her, glistening slightly with moisture. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed she was not alone.

On a stone bench just outside of the glow of the fire sat a male figure clad in dark robes. Meager firelight reflected off of his long white hair.

"How nice of you to join us among the living, princess." The voice that touched her ears was foreign and dark, yet polite.

"Who are you and where am I?" Nerina gasped trying to sit up.

"I am Avarice. You are currently in a cell in Angmar."

"You bastard! you burned down that village didn't you?" Nerina said her eyes narrowing as the anger boiled within her core.

"I did." Avarice replied calmly.

"Why?" her tone quickly became hardened like steel.

Avarice simply stood, a hint of a smile crossed the corner of his mouth. Just then, the entire dungeon trembled slightly for a moment and an angry rasping echoed down the hall.

Avarice's eyes widened and his body became rigid. "It's here." He breathed heavily

A guard came rushing down the hall. "My Lord it's.."

"Yes I know it's here, you idiot! Go get the cage ready." he snapped.

Avarice turned back towards Nerina's cell, regaining his calm demeanor. He unlocked the door and stepped forward. Firmly lifting Nerina by her wrist shackles, he quipped "I suppose I should give you the grand tour of your new home."

The long hall outside of the cell was just as bleak. The fire's warmth was comforting, but briefly enjoyed as Avarice started down the hallway at a brisk clip, forcefully pulling Nerina behind him. They passed dozens of empty cells and cold hearths.

"Why did you take me? why not just kill me?" Nerina struggled as she tried to get used to walking with shackles around her ankles. Her bare feet slipping on the damp, hard floor.

Avarice replied in a pleasant conversational tone, though his words were cold. "Daughter of the Great Elf King is quite a high-priced bargaining chip. Wouldn't you agree? I want both kingdoms scouring the land for you. I want Legolas angry and desperate in fear, so distracted that it will leave Aragorn and Legolas unaware of their coming doom." He paused and smirked. "After all, Legolas would do anything for the return of his only child. Fear not though, you'll be dead soon enough; after I've used you and you can give me nothing more, your time will come." His small speech left her feeling chilled to the bone.

They reached an enormous great hall with a vaulted ceiling disappearing into the darkness and a wide balcony that was open to the cold night air. The torn clothes covering Nerina's body did nothing to conceal her from the chilling wind. She shivered as goosebumps formed on her skin. A large cage surrounded by nervous looking guards was set in the center of the hall and Avarice pulled Nerina to stand before it. It was then that she noticed what was inside: something she thought to be long ago extinct. A dragon. It was covered in snow white scales with hints of blue scales here and there. Its talons were like claws of ice and she could see pale blue wings where it was covering it's front leg, shielding it from the surrounding guards. The dragon hissed and snapped it's jaws as they edged closer. Finally, it let out a roar that shook the entire room, while swiftly sweeping its tail, knocking futilely against the iron bars. Nerina noticed the bodies of an unlucky pair of guards in the cage with the dragon.

"With this, I shall set my plan into motion." Avarice said a small smile forming on his face, his yellow eyes glinting in the dim light.

Nerina said nothing as Avarice walked her around the cage showing off his captive. She stared intently at every inch of the dragon, she had never seen something so magnificent and terrifying. Her eyes met the dragon's, she couldn't help but notice that it almost looked sad, heartbroken even.

"How do you plan on taming a dragon?" she asked sarcastically

"The same way I captured it two days ago." Avarice said as he raised his hand. From his palm, inky, oily black smoke poured forth and headed straight for the dragon, then engulfed it. The dragon whimpered in pain and it's body shuddered. He continued to shroud the dragon in darkness as it lowered it' head to the ground.

"Stop! Leave it alone! You're hurting it!" Nerina shouted grabbing Avarice's forearm pulling it down with all the strength her weakened body possessed.

Avarice struck her hard across the face then sent his fist flying into her ribs. She landed hard on the cold floor doubled over in pain. She coughed and wheezed trying to get air back into her lungs. Nerina was angry had her body not been so weakened she could have slit his throat with ease.

"That's dark magic. How did you acquire that?" she sputtered

"My father was one of the Easterlings who ranked high in Sauron's army." Avarice said simply. He rubbed his hand theatrically as if he had bruised his knuckles hitting Nerina. "After Sauron was defeated and my father perished in battle I went into Mordor to try and find his body and bury him." His brow furrowed. "Next to my dead whore of a mother." Avarice paused, watching the remnants of his dark magic sinking into the flesh of the dragon with some satisfaction.

"In Mordor is where I found it, broken among the rubble." he continued. "An ancient tome, written by Sauron himself! I spent years devouring its pages, studying every word of malice and darkness. It was like Sauron was speaking directly to me. My sister, she couldn't understand my obsession. Day after day, she nagged and chastised me until I snapped and all the rage I felt came pouring from my body, in thick black smoke." Avarice studied his palm. "It consumed her and killed her. I felt a power within me, with strength like I never had before. I decided right then that if the world would not give me what I wanted, then I would use this gift to take it.

Avarice turned his yellow eyes, wild and vile, to Nerina. "And, when the time is right, I will take you too. Then destroy you like everything else that has ever stood in my way." His disturbing gaze returned to study the dragon, but Nerina was left with a feeling of dread. "Do not make that mistake again, or your life will end sooner rather than later. Since you're so inclined to protect this dragon you can spend the night chained to his cage. Maybe he'll have roasted you by morning and I can feed you to him for breakfast." Avarice smiled at her that same wicked grin. He turned.

A pair of guards from around the cage took hold of Nerina's chains. The dragon lay sickened on the stone floor and immobile, but the guards were still shaking as they pinned her to the floor outside the cage.


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Hours had passed and the night grew quiet. The only source of light came from the bright crescent moon and the stars shining down through the open balcony, providing small comfort to her grim situation. Nerina listened to the heavy breathing of the dragon, fearful that any motion would wake it; she did not move. Her mind was spinning; she needed to escape to warn King Aragorn and her father, if he was still alive. If Avarice succeeded in whatever he had planned, her people would be slaughtered.

A thought struck her: the shackles were bound to the chain connecting her to the dragon's cage. A pin was all that stood that kept her from freedom. If she could pry it out, then she would have movement in her hands and feet again. However, she lacked the tools to do so. She pulled in a breath of air and struggled with her fear as she turned around to face the cage. The dragon was asleep with its head lolled to one side. Nerina had to think fast, quickly she placed the pin against a part of the cage and began to work it under the pin like a wedge. She managed to get it no less than half a centimeter under the pin. Placing her feet on the sides of the cage, she began to brace herself against it, putting all her weight into prying the pin loose. But the head of the pin just slid off. Nerina huffed, adjusted herself, and then placed the pin back against the side of the cage. This time she wedged it as deep as she could. Little by little, she pulled and pried until the pin started to come loose. Hours passed before she was able to remove the pin, freeing her shackles from the grips of the cage.

"That wasn't so bad." she whispered, thinking out loud. She knew she could not risk leaving this room. To do so, she'd have to climb down from the balcony and use what provisions she could find.

After looking around, she found that the only source of clothing and weaponry was that of the dead guards inside the cage.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I need to escape and the only provisions I have are in a cage with a fire breathing dragon. Great." she sighed, sucking her cheeks in. She weighed her options; finding an alternate route through the stronghold, or dealing with the dragon.

"Fuck it, I'd rather take my chances with the dragon."

Quietly as she could, she walked around to the front of the cage. Nerina realized she would need to pick the lock on the motionless door. Removing her tattered belt, she pulled the pin from the clasp and held it between her lips. After adjusting herself, she set to work. All those years of sneaking into the royal food pantry as a child had paid off in more ways than one.

The lock gave after about a minute of twisting and turning. Nerina shuffled inside the cage, her eyes never leaving the sleeping dragon. She picked a jacket off one of the dead guards and slide her arms through the sleeves. The jacket fit more like a dress, but it would provide a good shield against the bitter mountain wind. Next, she shoved a pair of nasty boots on her feet that were about three sizes too big. When she went to grab the sword from the dead body she froze, hearing the dragon groan and roll onto its side. Nerina didn't dare move, her body locked in fear and her heart pounding like a stampeding horse in her chest.

When she finally gathered the courage to turn around, she saw it. The dragon had rolled over with its wing laid back exposing the dragon's right front leg. Lodged a few inches above its foot was a small piece of a broken blade.

Immediately, her thought was to remove the blade, but she had no intention of waking a sleeping dragon. As she turned to walk out of the cage door, her heart would not allow her feet to go any further. She couldn't leave an "innocent" creature in pain, dragon or not and she hated herself for it. Thinking fast, she relieved the guards of their pants to use as a makeshift bandage. She tied two ends of the separate pants legs to each other and then slowly approached the dragon. She lay the makeshift bandage around the back of the leg to tie it quickly once she pulled the blade from its leg. She managed to get it over half way out when she felt a great puff of air over the top of her head. Her heart dropped through her stomach, and bile threatened to crawl up through her throat. With every ounce of courage she possessed, she looked up to see two big pools of blue with slits of black cutting through them staring down back at her. She waited for the dragon to open its mouth and to see fire come up from the back of its throat. To her surprise, it did none of that. The dragon cocked its head to one side and its eyes moved from her to the blade stuck in its leg. The beast nudged its head in the direction of the blade. She slowly reached her hand towards the blade again, her eyes never breaking the gaze of the dragon. Nerina began to pull out the blade. Once it was out, she quickly pulled the bandage up around the leg and tied it over the wound. With that done, she stepped back against the wall of the cage and slowly started to inch her way towards the door as the dragon inspected the wound. Nerina exited the cage quickly. When she heard the dragon get up, she started to run but knew she would only make it to the edge of the balcony.

The dragon walked out of the cage, spreading its wings for the first time since being locked away, not minding Nerina at all. It flapped its wings causing a gust of air to spread through the hall. It was then that the dragon noticed the she-elf pressed up against the balcony. Its eyes widened and it tilted its head to the side, observing her, almost as if it had never seen an elf before. Then it did something that shocked her completely. It looked down at the shackles binding her hands and feet and let out two small bursts of blue flames, freeing her. Nerina's jaw dropped and she stepped aside as the dragon straightened its neck and fluffed its wings. Without a moment for her to comprehend her situation, the dragon grasped her in its huge talons and threw her into the air so that she landed on its back. The dragon dove over the edge of the balcony and soared off into the night sky high above the mountain tops.

Once again, Nerina was exposed to the open world. However, she soon found that as she rode on through the night, the fear began to leave her soul and the thought of adventure excited her.


	4. A Not so Warm Welcome

The dragon flew through the night with Nerina clinging to its back keeping her head down as the wind whipped past her. They had been flying for about two hours when the dragon's wings slowed down to a gentle slow glide. A light started to appear on the horizon. The sun. It was almost morning, it seemed as though her nightmare were over. When she sat up and opened her eyes what lay before her shocked her to her very core. A city in ruin in a valley surrounded by mountains.

"Gondolin" she breathed, eyes widened taking in what she assumed to be the lost city.

The dragon lowered down towards a courtyard. She was surprised to find most of the city had been reconstructed including the main palace. There was even a small village and marketplace visible once they got closer. When the dragon landed, she half jumped half hobbled to the ground below standing up as best she could.

She was surprised to see a man with dark hair as black as night, tall and well muscled from his arms down to his thighs, along with an incredibly distraught woman running towards her. The woman ran and threw her arms around the dragon's neck sobbing uncontrollably.

"Neve! You're alive! Oh, thank the stars we thought you were gone when we heard what happened... I thought I'd never see you again." the woman said choking on her words.

What happened next left Nerina at a complete loss for words. The dragon's form started to grow smaller and as it did so human features appeared while the dragon's features dissipated. Soon a grown man lay before her. Long white hair accompanied by pale skin and the same pools of blue for eyes.

"Okay I've seen some shit today but this takes the cake." Nerina said surprised, still trying to process the transformation that had taken place before her.

It was then that the dark haired man spoke for the first time. "Who are you? the voice low and strong almost echoed across the yard.

"She is Princess Nerina of Mirkwood, brother, and there is no need for being hostile." Neve said as he tried to raise his body up from his wife's lap. "Laymeri, my love it is good to see your face." he said a weak smile forming on his face as he raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"Lie still darling you are badly hurt, both of you." Laymeri said acknowledging the she-elf.

"Why did you bring her here?!" the dark haired brother demanded.

"Because she set me free and she dressed my wound after pulling a blade from my leg. I was not going to leave her there to die. Brother, she will cause us no harm she just needs healing and rest, please?" Neve pleaded with his brother.

"One week. That should be plenty of time for her body to recover then she is on her own." He snapped. Turning on his heels he stalked back into the palace. The tail of his black leather coat whipping behind him.

Two men came and lifted Neve out of Laymeri's lap and carried him off. Laymeri stood and turned to Nerina. "Come child let's get you fixed up." She said smiling leading Nerina in the direction of the infirmary.

Sometime later Nerina awoke, once again in a strange place, but feeling stronger than when she arrived. Light poured in from the many large windows casting bright rays of sunshine across the room. She looked around to find Neve laying in a bed to her left asleep, and Laymeri tending to his wounds. She sat up and noticed that she had been placed in a gown of satin which was a welcomed changed to the clothes she had been wearing.

"Oh good, you're awake. You must be hungry would you like something to eat?" Laymeri asked

"Yes please." she replied realizing she hadn't eaten in what felt like forever.

"Laymeri?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear." she nodded as brought over a tray with a bowl of stew, a piece of lambas bread, and a tall glass of water.

"Is Neve cursed?"

"No, he is first and foremost a dragon, we all are everyone that you see here in this kingdom, that is their true form."

"How? I don't understand." she asked between small sips of stew.

Laymeri opened her mouth to answer her but was cut off.

"We are descendants of the dragons that came before." the dark voice spoke from across the room

Nerina looked to her right to see the dark haired brother leaning against the door frame his gold eyes piercing into hers.

"My Lord Talion, forgive me I did not see you there." Laymeri apologized quietly.

Talion said nothing to his sister in law but strode across the room, grabbing a chair, dragging it and seating it and himself next to Nerina's bed.

"The dragons that were sent to destroy Gondolin sought refuge here after their work was done, they grew tired of answering to Morgoth and sought their own free will. Morgoth still had no access to the hidden city and would not be able to find them. They fed off what they could but their numbers dwindled over the years. They realized they would not last long and began to search for another means of survival. A book was found with different spells and incantations, one of which was how to change form. After many failed attempts several dragons managed to change shape into human form. But it was not permanent, their true form always reemerged after a certain period of time. You could not wholly be one form without being willing to sacrifice the other. And that's how we were made. We've worked hard to rebuild the city make it into the impenetrable stronghold it once was. And I will not have my people's safety jeopardized over one royal she-elf. You would do well to remember that. You are only here out of courtesy to my brother." he pushed the chair back and made to stand.

"Laymeri, my brother will he recover?" he inquired

"Yes my lord, it just may take some time."

"Very well, so be it." with that Talion exited the room

"Don't worry about him my dear he's not so scary once you get to know him. He'll lighten up. He's just been in a very bad mood for the past ten thousand years, he wasn't always like that, though." Laymeri informed Nerina taking the tray from her lap then wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.

"I am not afraid of him. Ten thousand years? Just how old is he?" Nerina asked laying her head back down on the pillows.

"Enough questions for the day child. I will answer more tomorrow but for now, you need more rest so your body can heal." Laymeri instructed

Nerina for once did not argue. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her, quieting her restless thoughts.


	5. Sharp Tongues

By her third day there Nerina's strength had returned to her body, she was up and moving about the infirmary restlessly.

"Laymeri how old are you?" Nerina asked browsing through healing books and playing with the potions scattered along the table.

"I am thirty thousand years old. And to answer your next questions, Talion is forty-five thousand and Neve is forty thousand. " Laymeri said attending to her now mostly recovered husband.

Neve chuckled as he sat up in bed " So curious you are. Why don't you go explore the city, get some fresh air? There might be some old books in the market ruins. Just don't tell my brother eh." he said winking at her

Nerina bounded out the door and set off to see what she could find.

"She doesn't need to be wondering off, and your brother would not approve." she said sitting down next to Neve.

"Well it gets her out of here and gives us some time alone." he said in between kisses as his lips traveled up his wife's neck. "Besides my brother has a permanent stick up his ass, so you'll have to pardon my not conceding to his moods." he smirked pulling his wife's lips into his.

Nerina walked out the back gate of the palace. She had no desire to interact wth the local villagers just yet. The excitement of exploration suddenly began to fade from her. For the first time in a long age, anxiety crept its way into her mind. It weaved its way through her thoughts like a snake. Vicious and vile, feelings of fear and doubt flooded her. What if her father was no longer alive? How would she rule over Mirkwood? And of Avarice, how was she supposed to defend her people. She had never seen war, she had little idea how to lead an army into battle. She ventured out awareness into a haze as she made her way to the part of the city that still lay decimated.

Talion watched from his balcony as the she-elf meandered toward the ancient ruins. He took flight towards her direction. As he drew near his senses kicked into overload. He could hear her boots clicking softly along the ground and lightness of her breath. The smell of jasmine perfume played a sweet melody through the air. Her hair bounced behind her like waves leaping up from the sea, and the fabric of her clothes outlined every toned muscle of her body. All at once he was overwhelmed. He landed quietly on a rooftop behind her. Strong arousal threatened him. Angered, he fought his body for self-control, never had he allowed himself to come undone over thoughts of a mere woman but there was something about her that was beyond his mind's control.

"Where do you think you are going?" Talion asked coldly as his legs dangled over the edge of the roof and he leaned back on his hands.

Nerina's eyes snapped into focus as she was brought of her daze by the harsh tone of his voice. Instantly her mind built a brick wall and she steeled herself ready for an argument.

"Out." Nerina said continuing her walk not paying him any mind.

"What do you mean out?" He asked as he jumped down and began to follow behind her.

"Out. The opposite of in, to be outside a permanent structure."

Talion grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "You do not need to be wandering around it is not safe especially since the others know nothing of your existence, it would be easy to mistake you for a thief. They would easily kill you."

" I think I can handle a few crumpled buildings and a wee bit of diplomacy. Do you think so little of me that I can't fend for my own life?"

"You are no warrior."

"I have killed before. I have trained under the greatest elven soldiers. Do not tell me what I am."

"Killing one orc pack and being able to fight does not make you a warrior. You have never seen battle or been bathed in blood. You've not heard the cries of the innocent being slaughtered as their bodies are ripped in two. You are no warrior." Talion said sharply as irritation began rising in his blood. Her defiance furthered his attraction which only irritated him more.

"You know nothing of who I am." She turned to him her eyes narrowing.

"I know you do not belong here. I know my brother seems to be fond of your kind and the people outside our world. You being here, seeing us, will bring danger to my people."

"Do you always treat your house guests this way or are you just being extremely nice " Nerina teased as she walked under the archway to the old marketplace.

She looked around. The light from the sun barely cracked its way through the darkness and gloom that lay in the air. Tattered books and toys lay strewn across the cobblestone, the innocent were not spared in the massacre. Banners hung across the walkway, singed and charred. This was far worse than any desolation of Smaug.

"People like me well enough, besides I am the king. I am not meant to be liked, my job is to make sure my people are taken care of." he replied as he lifted a banner above his head walking underneath it. He noticed the elf seemed to be in shock at what lay before her, she had not expected to see so much carnage. Quietly he watched her facial expressions changed as she resolved within herself the reality of the situation.

Once again Nerina hardened herself pushing away all thoughts of the wreckage within sight.

"Oh, I'm sure you're the life of the party. All the ladies must be smitten with you at feasts and balls." she quipped as she peered through what was left of an old bookstore. Some of the literature had been spared.

"We have no balls and I do not have time for ladies."

"I don't need to be educated on dragon boy anatomy, and you mean to tell me you've never run around the back halls with a pretty little chamber maid."

"That's not what I meant, and if I had it's none of your business but I assure you she would not be running when I got through with her."

Nerina blushed her cheeks turning a sweet shade of pink. " I did not need to know that." quickly immersing herself in looking through old tapestries and books

"Embarrassed princess? You've never whispered sweet nothings to a stable boy?"

"Elves only mate for love and that can take centuries to find."

"Centuries eh? and tell me what is it you look for in a lover?" he said his voice a low tone that made her spine tingle.

" I ... I do not know." Nerina stammered as she gathered some books in her arms and placed them in a nearby basket. She made to turn around and go look through some other shops but Talion was standing in her way. His face was inches from hers, her eyes locked onto the golden glowing orbs inside his.

"Hmm, a woman who does not know what she wants. Typical. What are you looking for down here anyway?" he asked her smirking

"Neve said that there might be some leftover books or things that I may be able to tinker with since he knew you wouldn't want me roaming around. He said it shouldn't be a problem if I could sneak down here and get back to the castle before you noticed, but obviously, that plan failed." she retorted shoving him aside and grabbing her basket of books making her way back towards the castle.

"Well, I guess I'll have a talk with my brother. And no I don't want you wandering around. If I had my way you would have been sent off the moment you arrived. You're nosey, restless, and you can't hold your tongue to save your life."

"And you're moody, brooding, uncaring, and stiff."

"You can't say that to me I'm the king."

"I'm sorry I thought we were just stating the obvious. And you're no king of mine so I can say whatever I want."

"You're wrong. I am not uncaring. I care about my family, my people and my home."

"My goodness! Someone sound the alarms and alert the people. Let the whole town know that the Great King Talion does not have a heart of stone! You can't just care about a select few Talion you have to take into consideration every race and all creatures. If I only cared about my own people I would have left your brother locked in that cell."

"You helped him because you needed a way to escape." he snapped

"No I helped him because I wanted to and I was terrified while doing it. I had no idea that for the second time in three days that I would be taken off by someone I don't know to somewhere I've never been! In less than a week I've been blown up, beaten up, stripped of all my clothes, forced to face down a dragon. I have no idea if my father is even alive or what's going to happen, all I know is I can't let that get to me. I have to let the other kingdoms know that war is coming. I have to help people where I can. You know it wouldn't kill you not to be so fucking nasty all the time but please don't do me any favors."

They spent the rest of their walk back to the castle in silence. Laymeri greeted her upon entering the great hall and escorted her to a guest suite that had been prepared for her.

"Are you hungry my dear? I could have something cooked for you." Laymeri asked as she straightened the bed lines.

" No thank you Laymeri. I'm actually rather tired I think I'd just like to rest."

"As you wish darling, come get me if you need anything."

Laymeri retired down the hall to be with her husband.

"Neve I don't think you should have let her go off like that. Talion seems to have upset her and she has been through enough." She voiced concern

"Oh, they'll be both be fine. He's just mad because she's the first thing he's wanted to fuck in 6,000 years and he doesn't like to be made weak. That's all."

"Oh is that so? Well, maybe you two aren't related because you love to be distracted."

" That I do, as a matter of fact, I'd love to be distracted right now." he uttered as he pinned his wife to the wall.

Laymeri flashed him a devilish smile.

"I think that can be arranged." she quipped as she twisted her fingers in his hair...


	6. A Hunting We Will Go

Nerina lay in her bed trying to force herself to sleep. She sighed bitterly into her pillow when hours passed and her mind would still not let her rest. Her thoughts were uneasy. She missed her father. She missed Mirkwood and the wooden halls of her home. The smell of food being cooked in the kitchen, the sounds of laughter at The Gates of Summer Celebration. Most of all she missed the how the stars twinkled in the skylights throughout the palace. Tears welled in her eyes. She huffed and threw one of her pillows across the room, it landed at the foot of the curtains leading out to her small balcony. She walked across the room to pick it up when she noticed twinkling in the sky.

The stars, her heart temporarily swelled. If she could not have her home she could at least have her stars. She walked out onto the small balcony, her silk gown billowed in the cool night breeze. The stars looked as if they had been painted across the sky, twinkling like fireflies. Nothing ever compared to their beauty. It never ceased to amaze her how even on the darkest of nights one tiny little star could shine brightly enough to fend off the complete darkness.

Talion flew through the night, he tried to throw thoughts of Nerina from his head. The idea of her pinned against a wall sighing his name crept its way into the front of his mind. He shook his head furiously and landed on the roof of the tavern. He had to compose himself, he had a job to do. He needed to hunt, to have the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. It normally took a whole battalion to hunt enough meat for the village. However this evening Talion decided to go alone, he did not want his soldiers to see him distracted.

As she stood there gazing off into the night her attention was averted. Something shot across the sky quickly, a dark moving blur quick as a whip. It wasn't till the black blur stilled, that she was able to see what it was. A great black dragon, at least twice the size of Neve if not bigger. It landed on the roof of one of the village buildings and perched with its wings half stretched out as if to keep its balance.

The dragon's scales were a shade of black so dark it seemed to fade against the night sky. It had one strip of gold scales that went straight down its back. Its wing span had to be the length of her entire bedroom, with a steel gray like tint to them.

"Talion" she breathed her voice a low whisper.

That sweet breath reached his ears. Her whisper barely audible. He knew Nerina was watching him.

The dragon's head snapped in her direction. Nerina quickly backed in behind the curtains and put her back to the nearest wall covering her mouth.

Talion spread his wings and flew up to her balcony, hovering above the ledge as he changed into his human form then stepped down to the floor and walked into her room. His foot hit the pillow that she had flown across the room.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd not throw my bed pillows across the room. They're very high quality." He said bending over and picking it up.

"I was going to get it I just got distracted." she said walking past him and snatching it from his hand and placing it back on the bed.

"Distracted? by what my dear?" his voice once again that sultry tone

"That is none of your concern." she spat

He stepped up to her close to her, causing her head to spin. The smell of desire reached Talion's nostrils and it took every ounce of restraint he had to keep his hands by his side.

"What was it you told me earlier? Oh, that's right stop being so nasty."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be. I guess I am just tired and stressed. Everything that's happened the last few days is catching up with me." she said meekly as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Her eyes lowered to the floor and he could see sadness form on her face. How he longed to pull her lips to his and drown every worry from her body, to touch and caress her till her mind fell from time and space.

"What were you doing out there?" she inquired with eyes staring up at him.

"Taking a break from my human form and hunting ."

"Hunting what?"

"Deer mostly. We need an abundant amount of meat to feed the village."

"Oh, well I'll let you get back to it. I should probably try and get some rest."

"Come with me." he breathed before he realized what he was doing the words had left his mouth.

"What? You couldn't stand me this morning and now you want to go out hunting together? Is this a joke?"

"Well, I thought about what you said. I figured you don't want to be cooped up for the next two days and I could use the help. I'd get the work done in half the time. Or you could stay in here for the next two days."

"Fine I'll go, but I'm walking."

"No, you're not. It would take us all night and we don't have time for that. Hurry up and get dressed."

"I'm not dressing while you're standing there."

"Fine, then I'll turn around hurry up."

Nerina shimmied out of her silk gown and quickly changed into her clothes grabbing her daggers and bow and arrows as well.

She walked past Talion to the edge of the balcony looking back at him over her shoulder.

"That was fast."

"Do me a favor, don't throw me in the air like your brother did and don't fly so fast."

"You take the fun out of everything." he said hoping over the balcony and changing into a dragon. He waited for her to jump down on to his back then off they flew into the night.

This time Nerina was able to sit up while Talion was flying. She stretched her arms out like she was touching the stars. A smile spread across her face, exhilaration sparked in her soul as they flew out of the valley and over the mountains.

It didn't last long though Talion had been gazing at the ground and spotted a pack of orcs moving through the forest. He dived, quickly without warning and Nerina grasped at his back as the air was sucked from her lungs and her stomach rose through her throat. He silently flew up behind the orc pack low to the tree line and popped Nerina off his back so she had to jump to the ground below as he changed form and landed behind her. Nerina was panting and attempting to get her legs to stop shaking. She had never dropped from that great a height before.

Talion put his hand over her mouth and pulled her into him behind a nearby tree.

"Be quiet!" he hissed in her ear as he peered around the tree trunk. The orcs hadn't noticed them yet.

He nodded his head in the direction of the orcs and started to silently stalk behind them. Nerina followed, her bow and arrow at the ready. Talion snuck up behind the orc nearest to them. His hands changed to dragon claws. He quickly covered the orc's mouth with one hand while using his claw to pierce through the orcs back. When he found it's beating heart he wrapped his hand around it and yanked it out. The smell of blood made the pupils of his eyes form into narrow black slits. His mouth began to water as fangs replaced human teeth. He continued this process on two other orcs, moving stealthily. Just then, Nerina saw it out of the corner of her eye, a large orc on the back of a warg, headed straight for Talion.

She loosed an arrow at the warg hitting it in the side and then one into the orc's head killing it, but the warg got up and headed towards her. Nerina replaced her bow with her two daggers and ran straight towards the warg. When she got close she back flipped over it while depositing both her daggers in the top of the wargs head using it for leverage to stick her landing. She then threw one dagger at an orc's heart killing it and then loosed another arrow through the last orcs back.

"Well alright then." Talion said as he wiped the blood off on the shirt of the last orc he killed.

Nerina shrugged and wiped off her blades.

"These orc packs are moving too close to our borders I don't like it. Something is wrong. They have to be coming down from Gundabad. I want to know why."

"Avarice." Nerina said simply

"Maybe so. I will deal with that later for now let's finish hunting."

Talion and Nerina continued the rest of their hunt through out the night without a word to each Talion was satisfied they dropped their kill in the main courtyard of the palace to be skinned and prepared by the butcher in the morning. Talion dropped Nerina off on her balcony and changed into human form.

"Thanks for your help. That was much smoother than me trying to do all that myself."

"You're welcome, thanks for letting me go I guess." Nerina turned to walk into her room.

"Hey, Nerina!" He called after her

"Yes?" she asked turning around.

"You just might be warrior material after all." he said smirking. Then he took one hand and grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her lips into his hard. His other hand traveled down to the small of her back and pulled the rest of her body into him. Nerina's head began to spin. Her immediate reaction was to push him away but as her hands pressed against the hardened muscles of his chest her body gave in. Talion felt himself growing hard. He knew he had to leave before he lost control and before she had any time to say a word, he turned ran off the balcony and flew off to his chambers.


	7. Not According to Plan

Legolas reclined in his armchair, wincing as a spark of pain ran down his leg. His eyes scrunched shut as he tried to focus on the sound of the fire crackling in front of him. Slowly the warmth seeped into his skin. His mind shifted from ignoring the pain to worrying about Nerina. It had been four days since she was taken, They had searched the village ten times over but there was no trace left of the attacker. He was afraid every avenue had been exhausted his mind reeled trying to think of the next course of action.

Aragorn entered the room he could sense the restlessness in Legolas. They had gone through this many times before. That uneasy feeling always lingered with them while they waited for news of Frodo and Sam on their journey.

He sat down in the chair next to Legolas. the ice in his whiskey clinked against his glass he sipped it slowly letting the scent fill his nostrils as his eyes bore into the fire. A weary silence hung over the room, but Aragorn's presence was a small source of comfort. They sat like this for a while as the heat fought through the weariness. Legolas let out a small sigh.

"Have you found anything?"

Aragorn hesitated. "No. not yet but in the morning we start searching the surrounding ten-mile radius starting at the base of the Nimrais,"

"Thank you, Aragorn." Legolas said somberly his lips pursed as he was deep in thought trying to pull any source of memory of the attack.

Eldarion, entered the study without a word. Quietly he storde over to his father and Legolas.

"My, Lords." he said as he bowed slightly.

"My son, what news do you bring?" Aragon asked.

Eldarion produced an arrow of orcish make.

"We found this a three days ride from the village at the base of the Nimrais. A pack of orcs was slaughtered. One of them had their heart ripped out. What creature is strong enough to be hunting a pack of orcs?"

"I do not know. Search the surrounding areas tomorrow Eldarion and see if anything turn up. Was there no sign of Nerina?"

"No, but I will not cease looking for your daughter my lord.

"I appreciate your help Eldarion, thank you," Legolas said as he picked up the arrow looking it over.

"Eldarion see to it that your men or well rested, leave us be."

"Yes, father."

With that the Prince of Gondor exited, thoughts of the elven princess still dancing in his mind. This was not how this was supposed to go. Long had he chased after her for her beauty was unlike any other even that of his own mother. He relished the thought of something happening to her but he revealed the idea of being hailed as a hero. There would be no way she could refuse him.

"Aragorn these orcs have to be coming down from Gundabad, we need to find out why and where they are going. They could have information about Nerina's whereabouts. They need to be stopped. If they're the ones destroying villages then they may have taken her." Legolas said somberly

"I know, but investigating Gundabad is dangerous, let us continue our search and if we do not prevail that will be our next course of action. We need to consider the possibility of this being a work of darkness."

"You don't mean Sauron? he can't come back. Everything of his was destroyed, the ring, he was sent into The Void. There is no possible way he could have returned."

"Yes, but how can we be sure of that? And what of the creature that ripped the heart out of these orcs. No man can do that Legolas. I'm just saying Sauron was here for thousands of years. It's possible that one ring did not wipe out all the evil that was done. I've sent word to Gimli in the Glittering Caves at Helms Deep. He should be here within the next two days. We can meet then and discuss how we plan to handle this." Aragorn stroked his beard and sat back in his chair.

"This is not how it should be Aragorn."

"Agreed." he said reclining back in his chair. In the back of his mind, he had an uneasy feeling of what was to come.


	8. Spitfire

After a night of restlessness, Nerina was pulled from her slumber by an angry growl deep within her stomach. Exhaustion weighted her eyes, but she fought to open them. Angrily she dressed herself and padded towards the kitchen.

The series of cold grey stone halls did not help to lighten her mood, but she trudged over the cold stones and through the corridors to where she knew food resided. The warmth of the fire and smell of fried eggs and and bacon greeted her as she entered the spacious kitchen. She found Neve and Laymeri at a table in the corner, lost in each other. She quietly exchanged pleasantries with the cook who proceed to fill a plate with food for her. She sat at the end of the table and focused on relieving the grief in her stomach.

"You're awfully quiet this morning. Long night princess?" Neve asked,

"I just didn't sleep well."

"Well, if you're up to it Laymeri, Captain Eason and I were going to venture into town today. You are welcome to join us"

"That would be wonderful, actually!"

After breakfast, the group made their way down to the market at the center of the city. It was made up of a myriad of colorful tapestries, spices, jewels, and wines. The clanking of steel from the blacksmiths shop could be heard along with the vendors shouting, pinning for customers attention. A gaggle of women sat in a booth weaving strands of thread into intricate ornate patterns of fabric. Nearby, their children had set up empty bottles on top of a crate. They were seeing who could knock them off with a fireball from the greatest distance.

"Remember when we used to do that Eason?" Neve said, motioning towards the playing children.

"Aye; and as I recall, you always lost."

"Oy! That's not true!"

"Well there is a reason that I'm Caption of the Guard and you're a Prince," Eason teased.

"Alright let's see if you've still got it then."

"After you my lord." Eason smirked, bowing deeply in mock deference.

Neve and Eason strode over to the group of boys.

"Oy lads, mind if we try?"

"Captain Eason! Prince Neve! My lords, of course you can play with us!" The tall scrawny haired boy shouted enthusiastically and waved them over.

Neve joined the group of children stacking six bottles into a triangle. When they were done he moved about thirty paces away. Inhaling slowly he focused all his energy into the fire deep with in his core. Pursing his lips he sent a ball of fire shooting forth knocking down the top three bottles. He turned on his heels smugly grinning at Eason.

"Impressive, my Lord." Eason smirked.

Without moving any closer, Eason inhaled sharply he quickly sent a fireball seventy five yards to just below the center of the target knocking all the bottles to the ground. As he walked over to Neve the boys cheered and hollered bombarding him with questions.

"You see lads it's all about speed. Inhaling quickly and exhaling your fire quickly will give you a more direct shot. You'll hit your target dead center, but Prince Neve wasn't far off. If you intake air more slowly you'll produce a larger fireball with more heat it all depends on the kind of damage you want to do. But, we best be off boys."

"Thanks Captain! Bye Prince Neve!" The boys resumes stacking bottles anxious to try their new techniques.

"Better luck next time, my lord?" Eason asked

"Oh shut up."

They snaked their way through the crowds trying to find the girls.

They found them at a wine stand. A fat round fellow was trying to sell Nerina some sort of liquor in a black bottle.

"I wouldn't drink that, princess. It'll put hair on you chest and peel the paint off the walls, at the same time." Eason teased examining the bottle up close.

Nerina giggled. Neve picked up the bottle and pulled out the cork smelling the contents. His face contorted as the fumes from the bottle reached his nose.

"Ya, that'll do it," he wheezed. He re-corked the bottle and handed it back to the seller.

"You know, why don't I take Nerina to that wine vendor down the road. You and Laymeri can go shopping; maybe find some things for the baby."

"Wait, baby? You're pregnant?" Nerina gasped noticing Laymeri's stomach did not look round at all.

"Hmm, indeed I am." Laymeri beamed "It'll be here in 10 months or so."

"Oh well congratulations! If you don't mind me saying you don't look pregnant at all."

"Dragon pregnancies take a whole year I'm barely two months in. I won't start to show for another three months at least."

"Oh, okay." Nerinas mind spun with questions but she didn't want to seem impolite

"Your eyes hide nothing princess." Laymeri laughed. " I'll answer all your questions later tonight. But first, shopping."

"Perhaps we will all meet at the Golden Claw Tavern for dinner in four hours?" Neve suggested.

"You're the boss." Eason feigned a salute. "My lady, shall we?" Eason offered Nerina his arm and led her throughout the city streets.

Nerina dragged Eason through every shop she could find. By the end of the day she had bags filled with books, wine, fabrics, and beautiful dresses. She dreaded having to carry it all back to the castle.

"Here. I got you these I thought they might go well with that dress you got." Eason startled her pulling her from her thoughts.

She opened the box he handed her. Inside were a pair of earrings. As soon as the light touched the turquoise jewel it came alive turning different shades of blue.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." She sighed looking up at him.

For the first time she really looked at him. He was handsome, though not in the way Talion was. He was strong and muscular of course, but there was a softness to him. He had Sandy brown hair that came down to his shoulders and a short thick beard. But his eyes; his eyes were the green on a warm spring day. Nerina realized she had been staring too long and quickly turned away, blushing.

"Well, I'm starved. We best head towards the tavern; it's a twenty minute walk from here."

Nerina groaned in frustration. "How am I going to carry all this stuff back to the castle?" She sighed.

Eason laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled.

Eason paid the shop keep to have all Nerina's things delivered to the castle by the next morning.

By the time everyone met at the tavern they were starving. They were sat at a table near the large open fire. The smell of roasting meat, tingly spices, strong drink, and baking bread filled the air. A very generously bosomed waitress brought them ale and a loaf of bread to snack on while they waited for their meal. Nerina sipped her ale gripping the cup with both hands. She stared distantly out the window looking up at the stars, her mind wondering about Talion. She hadn't seen or heard from him all day and she was confused after last night's events. She hated that it bothered her so, trivial things like that couldn't stand in her way she had more pressing matters and yet still the kiss lingered in front of her mind.

"Care for a dance, princess?" Eason asked holding out his hand interrupting her thoughts.

Nerina hesitantly took his hand and stood. She danced with him becoming oblivious to her surroundings as he spun her around, weaving in and out of the music. She didn't notice Talion sitting in the corner of the room.

Talion watched her, his eyes following her as Eason spun her about. He dazed out of the conversation of his companions. Jealousy should have been the last emotion he felt right now. She didn't belong to him; in fact he didn't even want her here. Yet, he wanted to take her from Eason. It should be his fingertips sailing over her skin and his kiss that consumed the smile from her lips. Jealousy turned into some small amount of rage. His eyes flashed and his fist clenched, only making him hunger for her more.

"You good, boss?"

"I'm fine." Talion snapped.

Taking a deep breath, he collected himself and left the tavern making sure to do so in the gaze of Nerina.

She spun her head trying to keep him in her view, but lost sight of him as Eason twirled her across the floor as the music picked up. Soon their day came to an end. As they walked back to the castle, Nerinas mind swam with questions. Eason walked her to her room taking note of her silence.

"Nerina, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I had a wonderful time today thank you."

"It was my pleasure, princess."

Without thinking she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Well, uh goodnight." She stammered and quickly shut her door, trying to maintain as much grace as possible.

"Goodnight." Eason muttered to the now closed door in front of him.

Nerina laid in bed, wrapping herself in the silk sheets. She sighed as she rolled over on her back, her eyes wincing in frustration knowing no rest would come tonight.


	9. Dipping Toes in the Water

At some point in the night, exhaustion won its battle over Nerina And she slumbered peacefully. That is how Talion found her when he entered through her balcony. He stared down at the sleeping girl in front of him, how he longed to lay down beside her and hold her close. His incessant desire to be near her only irritated him more.

"Nerina. Wake up." Talion demanded.

"What the fuck?" she said sitting up, clutching the silk sheets around her naked form.

Talion's mouth watered slightly as he clenched his fist digging his nails into his palm. Desire threatened him once again as he imagined pulling that sheet from her body and setting her skin on fire with his touch drawing out every moan those lips would give him.

"Get up. Come with me." he ordered

"What? No, it's the middle of the night I'm not going anywhere and especially not with you after the way you've been acting. You kiss me and leave without saying one word and then you don't talk to me the next day. That's cruel and rude and I want no part of it."

Talion's face grew stern, as he looked down at her, his eyes watching the slight apprehension wash over her face as she clung to the sheet as if for dear life.

"Well unlike you I didn't have time to go shopping and dancing and flirting about. Running a city isn't easy. I can't just spend my time chasing you around." Talion watched her mind spin as she realized he knew everything that happened yesterday.

"At least your family has the decency to treat me like I exist."

"I acknowledge you, you're just mad because you didn't get your way, and you got caught. Now get up."

"I said no! I'm not going."

"I'm only going to tell you one more time princess, get up." He ordered, his eyes bore into hers battling for dominance. He grasped the sheet and gave it a gentle tug causing her to grip it tighter as it threatened to fall down around her waist.

"Fine. Can you at least leave so I can change, where are we going anyway?"

"You don't need to change your nightgown will do just fine, and you will see." He said turning as she pulled the satin gown over her head

He pulled her behind him and before she could protest he tossed her over the balcony, and caught her on his back and off they flew.

After a few minutes, he landed them at the foot of a mountain at the back of the valley. A waterfall softly crashed into the small lake below.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as the last of Talion's scales gave way to skin. He began to remove his clothes revealing his well-muscled body, his abs cinched as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

"What else, swimming and star gazing." he smiled at her as he waded into the water in nothing but his underwear. After he was waist deep he pulled his underwear off balled them up and threw them to the shore.

"Well, are you going to get in or just stand there? C'mon I don't bite, much." he grinned at her

Nerina hesitated. Her emotions swirled, she didn't like all the mixed signals . She decided against her better judgment to go in any way. She waded into the water nightgown still on. The fabric hugged every inch of her skin. Talion's eyes narrowed

"What is it with you and dirtying my things? First, you throw my pillows across the room and now you're drowning my linens in lake water really? Take it off, I won't even look."

••••••••

Nerina rolled her eyes and huffed as she lowered her body below the shallow water. She peeled off the gown and threw it onto the shore next to the rest of their clothes. Not wanting to give him the opportunity to get close to her, she swam to the cove near the base of the waterfall. Talion followed suit.

"See it's not so bad is it?" he asked once he reached her trying to catch his breath as he stood up the water only came up to his waist.

"No, it feels refreshing I haven't gone swimming in a long time." she replied smiling leaning her head back against a rock still not bringing her body out of the water.

"Too busy being a royal pain to still have a good time huh?"

"No!" she said as she splashed him with water

"The closest place to go swimming for me is the Long Lake and that's a good day's hike, besides after the battle of five armies that place feels like death. A sadness lies upon it. Water is supposed to cleanse, like the ocean."

"Have you ever seen it? The ocean?"

"No, I want to I hear it's beautiful. Mother used to tell me stories of how water shined like the brightest jewel in the sun. Father met my mother in a kingdom by the sea, she gave up everything to follow him back to Mirkwood. I begged to go but after she died he never wanted to see it again it was to painful."

Nerina covered her breast with one hand as she went to pull her hair up but Talion grabbed her wrists and pulled her body up out of the water exposing her naked breasts as he crashed his lips into hers. He wrapped his hand around the small of her back pulling her soft flesh against his hard body.

"Maybe I'll have to take you one day." He whispered low in her ear. Nerina shivered as his lips found hers. Soft but powerful was his kiss. His grasp on her tightened as he broke the kiss letting his lips attack her neck, the stubble on his face scratching at her skin as his mouth worked its way down her chest and latched onto her right nipple while his fingers teased her left. Nerina gasped, her head was spinning so fast she did not have time to process anything. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her nails dug into his flesh. Little whimpers escaped her mouth as his mouth switched to her left breast sucking on her hardened nipple flicking it with his rough tongue sending shivers down her spine. She felt her core growing wet and more on fire by the minute.

As he continued to work at her nipple his other hand snaked it's way down her body and began to slowly and meticulously stroke her clit making her moan. Nerina could feel that he had grown hard against her leg and gods what she wouldn't give to feel him deep inside her. Talion's mouth left her nipple and worked it's way up her neck, biting at her skin till he reached her lips. At the same moment he plunged his tongue in her mouth, two fingers dipped into her pussy pumping in and out as his tongue battled for dominance with hers. Nerina let out a moan from the back of her throat. Talion grinned against her lips as he felt her begin to tighten around his finger still working at her.

Nerina's body tensed up, she felt as if her body was going to explode.

"Cum for me princess." he whispered in her ear as she clung to his body. Nerina was pushed over the edge as she rode his fingers through the end of her climax moaning and whimpering. When she finally regained her senses she was panting and out of breath, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Feel better?" He asked as hips brushed against her cheek.

"Yes very. I've never ..." she was stammering

"What you've never got yourself off before?"

"No I have, but no one else has ever gotten me off and they feel very different."

"That's quite a shame. I'll just have to interrupt your sleep more often then. We should get out of the water though don't want you getting sick."

They returned to the shore and he blasted fire at a small fire pit indicating he had been here before. He wrapped her up in his cloak and put his pants back on. He laid down on his back and stared up at the night sky and she curled up next to him.

"So what about you? How come you're not married?" she asked they gazed up at the stars

"I almost was once. She was a dragon like me, but she had a sickness of the mind and the longer we stayed together the worse it got. Nimue was power and attention hungry, it was never enough for her no matter what I did. She began to grow harsh and somewhat cruel and I could not let a woman like her lead my people, so I left her."

"I'm sorry Talion."

"It's okay it was for the best."

"Talion what are we doing?"

"Looking at the stars?"

"No I mean you and I. What is this?"

"We'll talk that out in the morning."

Nerina let it go and lay her head back down eventually she fell asleep listening to the crackle of the fire and feeling it's warmth bathe her naked skin. Talion returned her to the castle. But instead of taking her back to her room he brought her to his chambers and laid her down next to him.


	10. Morning Routines

The sun peeked in through the windows and fought to shine through the curtains to the balcony. Beams of light streamed across the room, awakening the dragon king. He looked down to find the sleeping she-elf in his arms. He leaned his head back against the pillow, inhaling the fresh morning air as it permeated the room. Not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, he slipped quietly from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Talion began to fill the large basin with water. As the tub filled he used fire to heat the coals underneath, causing the water to steam. When he was satisfied with the water level he turned the water off and stoked the coals once more, increasing the heat. He returned to the bedroom to find Nerina still sleeping curled up in a ball beneath silk sheets. Gently he brushed the hair from her face.

"Wake up, princess." He said softly.

Nerina rolled over not coherent of her surroundings, her mind still clouded with sleep.

"Five more minutes." Came grumbles from beneath the sheets.

"Nerina, it's time to get up love. C'mon I've got a bath waiting for you." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Nerina opened her eyes looking up at him quizzically.

"Talion? Why are you in my room?"

"I'm not silly. You're in mine. You fell asleep by the fire last night so I brought you back here." He smiles down at her.

"Oh." She sighed quietly.

She wriggled out of bed slowly. Talion thought she'd be happy and fiery as she normally was but this was a different side to her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and padded to the bathroom. Talion walked up behind her confused at her current state.

"Nerina what's wrong?" He asked as he spun her around he could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I can't get attached to you. I'm leaving in two days. I have to find my father. This was easier when we hated each other."

Talion searched her eyes he could see all the sadness, weariness, and worry pouring out of them, all her defenses gone. This was not a princess that stood before him, she was just a broken girl.

"I never hated you. The second I saw you I knew what you would do to me. That's why I wanted you gone I couldn't let you make me weak. Don't cry, please. We'll work it out. I never intended to let you travel to Gondor by yourself. I was going to send Eason with you but obviously I can't do that. I'll just have to take you myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." He mused as his lips nuzzled into her neck.

"Talion did we?"

"No, princess. I wouldn't do that to you, not until you're ready. Although it's not from a lack of want. You make it so so hard not to want you." He whispered the last words as fingers had been tracing over her skin.

She gasped and shivered as goosebumps formed on her skin. Talion picked her up and stepped into the large tub setting her in his lap. He resumed placing light kisses on her neck as he began to massage away all the tension and stress in her shoulders. Slowly, meticulously his hands roamed her body awakening her skin, brushing the inside of her thigh just barely. Nerina began to grow frustrated she wiggled trying to get his hands in just the right spot. Talion was having none of it. He wrapped one hand around her throat pulling her into him so her back was against his chest. His other hand pressed down on her hip.

"Don't splash." The order came softly but sternly from his lips.

Nerina let out a gasp as his fingers began teasing her clit. She could feel his hard cock throbbing against her pussy. She was desperate to feel him inside her. His grip on her throat tightened. The feeling was new to her but she loved it. Sweet little moans escaped her lips as she struggled to hold still while Talion continued to rub her clit.

"Please." She whimpered

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum."

"Say it again."

"Talion make me cum, please."

His eyes narrowed his pupils forming dark slits as he rubbed harder, watching her squirm listening to her breath hitch. He squeezed her throat just a little tighter as she started to come undone for him. Gasps and moans escaped as she rode his fingers till her orgasm subsided. She lay her head back on his shoulder panting as her body attempted to regain it's composure.

He grabbed a bottle holding shampoo and poured some into his palm. He slowly massaged the shampoo into her hair then rinsing it with a pitcher of water. When he was done he took a small bottle of jasmine oil and rubbed it in to the ends of her hair. Nerina smiled happily snuggling against him. He held her close trying to contain his lust. It was growing stronger and he wouldn't be able to control it much longer, he needed space from her.

"Go get dressed love, I've got to rinse off and run some errands I'll see you soon."

Nerina got out of the tub bending over on her tip toes drying her hair off and wrapping it in a towel. Talion's eyes locked onto her long legs, the sweet curve of her ass, the way her hips swayed as she went back into his room closing the door behind her.

"She's going to be the death of me." He sighed as he scrubbed down his erection still throbbing. Angry he didn't have time to relieve himself, he quickly dried off wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to his room. He expected the she- elf to be down stairs eating breakfast in the kitchen with the others but instead he found her curled up in his bed, naked sleeping soundly. He rolled his eyes in a mixture of amusement and agitation.

"Nerina. Get up. Now." He commanded

She rolled over onto her back and pulled the blankets tighter around her.

"Nerina. Now." His tone was much more serious. Dominance and lust began to overpower him. He grew angry at his loss of control over his emotions.

"Mmm, make me." She sighed sleepily

Talion snapped. Before she even had time to open her eyes Talion had her pinned against the wall with one hand wrapped around her throat and the other tangled in her hair. Her eyes snapped open focusing on his. His pupils had become deep black slits surrounded by pools of gold. It scared her but she couldn't look away.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He snarled.

"Having my cock deep inside your tight little pussy making you cum over and over. Making you moan for me, having control over every inch of your body. Teasing you, having you beg for me."

She shook her head up and down quickly, but that wasn't good enough. Talion tightened his grip on her hair pulling her head back exposing her neck.

"Answer me, princess."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Talion."

"Hmmmm." He mused. His lips attacked her exposed neck. Fangs scraped against her flesh and she moaned for him as she felt herself getting wet. He tilted her head back down and leaned in as if he was going to kiss her. Her lips parted hungrily for him as he squeezed her throat making her gasp, but he pulled away and watch the frustration form on her face.

"That's too bad. You don't deserve it." He smirked.

He took off the balcony. A great black, angry dragon flying against the cool blue sky.

Nerina panted against the wall angry and frustrated. She pulled on her nightgown and made her way back to her room, pouting at not getting her way. After getting dressed she trudged down to the breakfast dining room trying to conceal her sexual frustration and appease her hunger.


	11. The Healing Touch

Author's Note: Not safe for work. A little rushed I apologize I've been a bit busy. Please feel free to review.

* * *

"Alright look don't fuck anything up. Take Davo with you when you go hunting. Don't leave the kingdom for any reason. I'm serious." Talion informed his brother

"Goodness, you act like I'm going to let the place burn to the ground brother."

"I'll be back once we find her father. Don't fuck up. Alright, Nerina let's go."

Nerina and Talion took off on horseback. After about two hours they made it out of the valley and were still about four hours away from Gondor.

"I take it back we can fly. I'd rather be on foot or in the air, it's been a long time since I've ridden a horse, my arse is sore." Nerina said dismounting her horse as they stopped off at a nearby stream.

"I can fix that." Talion said grinning

"Oh, really how so?"

Talion pushed Nerina up against a nearby tree, his hands reaching around to grasp her ass. His lips attacked her neck.

"Oh no, you don't not this time." Nerina spun Talion around and pinned him against the tree her fingers working at pulling up his shirt. Her nails glided up his stomach and to his chest tracing the outline of his muscles as his shirt gave way down his arms. One hand when around the back of his neck and played with his hair while she kissed him hard. The other hand started untying the front of his leather trousers. With his pants finally undone, Nerina began to lightly stroke his cock making a low growl emit from his throat. Her lips left his and snaked down his abs. When she reached her destination she ran her tongue from the base of his hardened cock all the way to the tip sucking on it lightly. Talion sucked in air between his teeth as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Nerina took him all the way in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth, taking him deep each time.

"Holy fuck Nerina!" Talion gasped as the head of his shaft hit the back of her throat. Talion's grip tightened on her hair as she moved her head back and forth faster. She felt him start to swell as her fingers massaged his balls slightly.

"Shit Nerina, I'm gonna ... fuck move."

Nerina took him deeper then felt him explode down the back of her throat. She swallowed then stood up wiping her lips.

" Where the fuck did you learn to do that?!" he asked as he fixed his clothing

"Some of the older women at my friend Haylen's wedding. They were giving advice on how she could please her husband at the bridal party." Nerina said as she remounted her horse

"I may just have to keep you around if you can do that."

"Gee thanks. Let's get moving. We've still got about three hours left."

Sure enough three hours later Gondor came into view.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it? I always forget how beautiful Minas Tirith is." she said as they approached the gate.

"Who goes there?! The guard asked from the top of the wall.

"Princess Nerina of Mirkwood."

"By gods you're alive!"

The gate was opened and the princess and Talion were hurriedly rushed up to the palace.

Eldarion rushed out of the front door to meet her.

"Nerina! thank the stars, we thought you were gone." he said grabbing her into a hug as she stepped down from her horse his fingers stroking her hair.

Talion stepped down from his horse looking thoroughly unamused and watched as Nerina pushed away from the hug.

" Eladrion I need to speak with you father it's important and then I need to be back on the road in search of my own father."

" Nerina your father is here."

"Is he alive?!"

"Well yes, of course, he's alive."

"Talion he's here! I have to go see him right away." she said excitedly grabbing his hand leading him into the palace.

"Um, I'm sorry who is he?" Eldarion asked eyeing Talion as he hurriedly walked to catch up with Nerina.

"His family rescued me and took care of me. Eldarion where is my father?" she asked then let go of Talion's hand realizing she had still been holding it as she rushed into the palace.

"He's in the throne room with my father." Eldarion said leading them towards the throne room still unsure of this newcomer.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" Talion whispered in Nerina's ear

"He's not we just grew up together."

"Does he know that?"

"Why are you jealous?" she hissed back grinning slightly

"Maybe it's best I leave Nerina. You've found your father and I need to get back."

"No. Talion stay. Please." her eyes widened as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Fine." he yielded against his better judgment. This already felt like trouble.


	12. Meeting the Family

Legolas could hardly stand to let go of his daughter. Tears formed on his face the moment she ran into the room.  
"Ada I missed you so much. I was so worried." Nerina said through the sniffling and crying

"It's okay you're here now. Sit down and tell me everything."

"Ada I have to talk to you and King Aragorn immediately. Someone has found remnants of Sauron's powers. He means to use them to start a war."

"Nerina slow down. Start at the beginning." Legolas said placing a hand on his daughters shoulder, giving her a reassuring look.

"Okay. So we got blown up and then I got carried off by Avarice -"

"Who's Avarice?" Eldarion interrupted

"I'm getting to that. Avarice is an orphaned Easterling. His father was high in Sauron's army. He went to go look for his body in Mordor after the ring was destroyed and he found a book written by Sauron. It gave him the use of dark magic and he means to take over the kingdoms. I escaped with Neve, one of the other prisoners. He took me back to where his family lives. His wife and brother, Laymeri and Talion took care of me until I healed. And then Talion brought me here to warn King Aragorn." Nerina huffed after she finished explaining looking over Talion nervously.

"I must thank you for looking after my daughter. If there's any way I can repay you please do not hesitate to ask." Legolas said eagerly shook Talion's hand

"I'm sorry where did you say you were from?" Eldarion snapped at Talion as he folded his arms across his chest.

"My family and I have a small farm in the mountains." Talion's tone became hardened very quickly.

"Ada, King Aragon, we must figure out a way to stop him. There has go to be something we can do."

"We will get to work on that in the morning child. Right now I think it's all best we get some food and rest. You've been on the road all day. Talion please, we would be honored if you stayed with us for the night. We can not thank you enough for returning the princess to us." King Aragorn requested then instructed that rooms be prepared for everyone.

"I'm not sure -" Talion hesitated

Nerina sent him a pleading look.

"I'll stay till morning your majesty thank you for the offer. I do believe I'd like to go check on my horses if you don't mind."

"I'll accompany him." Nerina said as she followed him out towards the stables.

"What the hell Nerina?! I can't stay here you know that. What happens when I have to change form huh? Did you just plan on announcing to the whole kingdom that oh hey I brought a fucking dragon with me?"

"Talion I'm sorry I just-"

"You just what? You couldn't bare to watch me go? You loved me? You thought you needed me? Did you think we were going to get married and live happily ever after?" Talion raged at Nerina behind the stables.

" You know what I'll make sure you have a meal prepared for you to take on the road early in the morning. I wouldn't want to keep you longer than necessary." Nerina turned on her heels and went to collect herself in the gardens closest to her room.

Talion angrily walked through one of the lower levels of the city trying to keep himself calm. He could feel his form aching to come out. Two hours later he had calmed down enough that he could control his dragon form for a while longer. He made his way to Nerina's room but found it empty. His wandering had attracted Eldarion's attention who was now following quietly behind him. Talion eventually discovered Nerina in the gardens staring up at the night sky.

"Nerina I'm sorry."

"How many times will we keep doing this Talion? This fighting and bickering with each other about what we're really after."

"You want me to come clean to everyone, tell them what I am and send my people to fight your war. You want me to love you and us to just live happy in some far off dream and that's not going to happen. I can not compromise the safety of my people over the likes of you. I knew the second I saw you what would happen, I 'd become attracted to you. You would distract me and I can't fall in love again Nerina I can't I suffered for so long. "

"Then don't! Don't love me. Don't help us. Keep yourself and your kingdom locked up and when we're all dead and gone and Avarice has destroyed all of Middle Earth you'll be safe and your people will be the only one's left and you'll have your solitude as comfort. If you want to keep yourself secluded from the world so be it. Leave now I won't stop you."

"Come here."

"No."

"For once don't be stubborn. Please."

"Fine." She relented as he pulled her into his arms resting his chin on top of her head.

"We'll figure something out. I'm not going to let him just take over the world."

"What are you going to do set fire to him?"

"I'll roast him like a pig if I have to."

Nerina giggled and snuggled against him.

"You're not so bad when you're not being an asshole.'

"Every time, every damn time. You have to ruin all the nice moments." he fussed a smile forming on his face.

He couldn't figure out what he was doing. It was like he was fighting to breathe when he got near her, but being with her had never felt more like home. How could he let his guard how could he give in to her? he had a job to do and he couldn't let her get in the way. She was from one world and he another and he couldn't live in both.


	13. True Colors

Author's Note: I've recently become ill, so you'll have to bare with me. Things are going to pick up in the next few chapters and you'll see some other sides of different characters.

* * *

Eldarion, early the next morning, rushed to meet with his father and King Legolas.

"Father I'd like to talk to you about our guest Talion he seems a bit odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, he's very evasive and I overheard him talking to Nerina. Father, he said something about dragons and a lost kingdom. All I know is Talion is not what he seems and I don't like that Nerina is so close to him."

"What do you mean close?" Legolas inquired

"They were hugging last night very intimately, I didn't like the look of it."

"We shall have to discuss that then." King Aragorn sighed as the reached the feast hall for breakfast.

Talion and Nerina joined them not long after.

"Nerina, Talion we'd like to speak with you. Sit please." King Aragorn instructed

"What's going on between the two of you and who are you really?" Eldarion questioned before Aragorn and Legolas could say a word.

"Well you're a feisty little thing, aren't you? It's probably better my lords if I just show you." Talion said a sly smile forming on his face

"Talion don't." Nerina said firmly grabbing his hand.

"What you honestly thought we would get away with this with lover boy here lurking around. Besides at least now you'll get what you want. Now, my lords if you'll please follow me." Talion quipped as motioned with his hand walking out to the main deck of Minas Tirith.

"I'm doing this with you." Nerina informed him as she hurriedly walked beside him

"The hell you are. You're the reason I'm in this mess."

"And I'm going to get you out."

"King Aragorn if you could kindly send a message through the city to all your guards not to fire at what they see in the air it'd be much appreciated. I'll give you fifteen minutes to deliver the message." Talion said once the reached the end

Legolas was sitting on a bench by the White Tree of Gondor leaning on his cane. He motioned for his daughter to come sit next to him.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on and what you two were doing last night?" he asked her in a quiet serious tone as she sat down.

"Ada it was nothing really we just hugged that's all. And I think you should see for yourself. It's hard to explain all this and I'm so sorry."

"I've done as you asked Talion, now what's this about." King Aragorn informed him as he eyed Talion suspiciously.

"Are you coming Nerina? Gentlemen, I'd stand back if I were you, and Eldarion you just stand there and try to remain calm." with that Talion ran off the edge of the ledge and Nerina ran off after him.

Legolas' heart dropped in his chest but was replaced with awe when he saw his daughter on the back of a great black dragon. The three men watched mouths open in shock as Talion soared and dived through the air, all with Nerina clinging to his back. It was beautiful and terrifying the way he flew. So powerful yet delicate. Talion lowered himself back down and Nerina jumped off his back as he changed form and landed on the deck.

"I'm sure you all have lots of questions but let me explain before you ask them. I'm a dragon obviously. I'm a descendant of the dragons that were created by Morgoth. After the dragons destroyed Gondolin they realized they no longer wanted to work for him. They experimented with spells and incantations which turned them human but the form was only temporary. I can't stay human all the time. However, we have rebuilt Gondolin to it's former glory, almost. We mean to assimilate into the other races but it's been difficult for my people and I. But onto more important things. Avarice captured my brother. Your daughter, Lord Legolas, set him free. If he can control us then we have a serious problem he needs to be stopped and my people and I are willing to help. So did that cover everything lads?" Talion finished his explanation clasping his hands together.

"Indeed, Talion a moment alone with Legolas and I if you will." King Aragorn instructed as he helped Legolas to his feet, leaving Nerina and Eldarion to themselves.

Hours later the three men emerged from the meeting chambers to find Nerina and Eldarion waiting outside. Talion did not look pleased, at all. He stormed out down the hall with Nerina at his heels.

"What happened?"

"You got what you wanted. They want me to sign my people's life away and I will not do it. I am willing to fight Avarice but I will not bow to those two shit heads for all the gold in Middle Earth, not for you, or anyone. They are scared of us Nerina. People fear what they do not understand and after the damage Smaug did, there's nothing I can do to repair that they will always fear us. So your little plan failed. Goodbye, Nerina."

"What do you mean goodbye?"

"You're being sent home. Your father thinks this is too dangerous for you. And he's right, it's probably best you and I do not see each other anymore. Look I tried to make this work I tried to play nice, but these people are just not accepting of any of this. Especially you and me."

"No Talion. I'm going to fix this. I'll make things right." Nerina promised running off to find her father.

Talion sighed shaking his head he let her go and headed to the stables to retrieve his horses and prepare for his trip home.

Nerina angrily barged into her father's room.

"Ada y-"

"You are going home tomorrow morning. The decision is final. It is not safe for you here."

"You can't do that. I will not go this fight is for all races."

"You are the sole heir to Mirkwood, You are my daughter, And I am the King. You will obey my commands do you understand?" Legolas snapped every ounce of pain he had felt while his daughter was lost came pouring out in his voice.

"Ada I cannot abandon him. Those people mean just as much to me as the people of Mirkwood. I got him into this I will not let everything he has worked for go to ruin. He's trying to help for goodness sake can't you see."

"Nerina he is a dragon! Do you not understand what they can do? If Avarice were to get a hold of those people we would all be doomed. I lost your mother and I almost lost you. I will not make that mistake again. Your love for him will not hinder my decision. It would never work between the two of you and to let you believe otherwise would put you in danger. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"Very well." Nerina left and went to Talion's chambers.

"I came to say goodbye, it's a shame you know. I was hoping after this battle I'd go see the ocean. Ada says that's where he found my mother and it was all at once the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I've never seen what lies beyond Gondor. I'm sorry Talion I never meant for any of this. I guess I was just in over my-"

"Stop talking." He said as dropped the things he was packing and pulled her into a kiss. The pad of his thumb wiped a tear from under eye.

"I'll miss you." she whispered clinging to him

"Well, you can't miss me now. I've not even left yet. Besides, you can't go all soft on me now. I need you to keep being a pain in the ass." he lifted her chin up to kiss her one last time.

"I.. Thank you Talion."Nerina left his embrace and walked out of the room.

"You're welcome." he whispered as he watched her go anger rising in his soul.


	14. War Is Coming

Author's Note: This chapter is horribly short I apologize. I will be adding two chapters tomorrow.

* * *

It was well into the night Nerina Slipped from her room fully equipped and packed. She quietly made her way down to the stables and without a sound crept from the kingdom. Nothing would stop her now. If she couldn't make them see what had to be done. then she would do it herself. So her journey to find Avarice began.

The next morning Eldarion knocked on Nerina's door. He was to accompany her to Mirkwood until her father and his made a decision about how to deal with Avarice and Talion.

"Nerina, darling, are you ready?." He inquired as he opened her door. However, he found an empty room. His answer came in the form of silence and an empty room. Eldarion rushed out of the room and burst into Talion's room.

"Where is she?!" Eldarion asked shoving Talion against a wall.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you." Talion kneed Eldarion in the groin sending him to the floor.

"She's gone I can't find her." Eldarion wheezed and cupped his balls wincing in pain.

"Did you even look around the castle? I wouldn't want to go anywhere with a snooty pretentious ass hat like you either. She's probably hiding from you."

King Aragorn entered the room. "I don't suppose you know where the missing Princess Nerina is or why my son is on the floor.?"

"No clue where she is, and your son is on the floor because he's a pussy. For the life of me, I can't figure out how he is a product of you, he's got to be adopted. But no I don't know where Nerina is and she's not my problem anymore. Thank you for your hospitality King Aragorn but I must return home." Talion gathered his things and left Gondor on horseback making his way back to Gondolin.

Meanwhile, Nerina was headed towards the village where she was attacked looking for clues as to where Avarice was. She would reach it in two days time.

Aragorn went to see Legolas to set a course of action.

"Don't send anyone out to look for her. She's gone to fight Avarice or to follow Talion. We need to be ready. I fear she is starting a war. I advise you send word to Rohan. Gimli should be here within the next few hours correct? We will need all the help we can get. If she succeeds. War is coming."

"This will be unlike anything we've faced before Legolas. I fear we all may not see it through till the end."

"Look at it this way at least this time you or Gimli will get the most hits I'm not going to be in the best shape of my life with a recovering leg."

"You could take down that dragon. I wouldn't tell her." Aragorn said grinning

"And it'd still only count as one." Legolas laughed.


	15. Things Are Never What They seem

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long hiatus I have had some unsettling life events but I will be returning to my regularly scheduled writing :)

* * *

Nerina had reached the village a day ago but had found nothing. She continued on past the village for two days, making camp and trapping food where she could. She had to find Avarice. She sat in front of the fire listening to the crackle of the wood, her mind was spinning with thoughts of her father, Talion, and what the hell she was doing. She had no clue what she was doing. Nerina knew she couldn't fight Avarice on her own but if she could find a way to deter him that might be enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech like the sound she had heard the night she was attacked. Nerina ran and hid behind a nearby brush. She peered around as she heard the voice of a woman and the unmistakable voice of Avarice. Her heart hammered in her chest like a beating drum.

"She's here somewhere find her!" Avarice snapped as his goons scoured the surrounding area.

"You're sure she's here Nimue?" he asked the dark haired woman

"Of course she's here I've been watching her for days."

Nerina walked from the hiding place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nerina snapped

"Looking for you, my dear." Avarice grinned at her

"Not you shit head. Her. You were with Talion, Nimue the Denied Queen. What the fuck are you doing with him?" Nerina was glaring at Nimue

"I wanted to be with someone who would make me the proper Queen that I deserve to be. Haven't you figured out what's going on yet you stupid girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you think that village got burned down? It was no accident. And how do you think Avarice here knew about us dragons? You think that one just showed up at his front door? No child. I found Avarice and offered my aide. Unfortunately, I was occupied when he had Neve set fire to the village and your little traveling company or you and Neve wouldn't have escaped.

"Neve wouldn't do that. Not to us." Nerina was horrified.

"He would under my control. You should have heard the screams as we set fire to everything those villagers owned, and seen their faces as we led the men and women to our slave camps. They were afraid to even breathe in the wrong direction. It was beautiful."

"You think I'm just going to bow down and let you destroy my people? "

"No, but you will bow when I unleash my true power." with a dark energy rising in him Avarice raised his hand and brought Nerina to her knees as Nimue watched with glee.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before every nerve in Nerina's was on fire. Her heart filled with a gravity like darkness. She could feel the light in her eyes growing dim. Her body gave way and fell to the ground as blackness clouded her mind.

"Take her back to the camp, I have work to do." Avarice instructed Nimue "I'll make use of her later."

* * *

Eldarion had been sent to find Gondolin shortly after Master Gimili had arrived. They had agreed to ask the help of the dragons. Whether or not they would receive that help had yet to be determined. Eldarion had reached the forest within 6 hours apprehensive of what he would find. His mind weighted with the thought of the coming war. All his life he had trained and studied thinking that it made him a true warrior, but he realized he had no idea of what was to come. For all the battle strategies in the world would not prove to be useful when the fear set in and the smell of blood and burnt flesh reached his nose. Deep in thought, Eldarion had noticed the shadow looming over him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my forest?" Talion demanded his dragon nostrils flaring.

"Fuck can you not sneak up on people?! My heart just stopped. And I've come to ask for your help."

"I'm a dragon. I wouldn't exactly call that sneaking up on people. What do you want?"

"I've come on behalf of my father we seek your help we mean to make war against Avarice. And also I'm looking for Nerina I was hoping she would be here with you."

"Why should I help you. And no she isn't. I haven't seen her since Gondor she is no longer my problem."

"Look I know I'm no warrior and I know that things did not go well during your stay in Gondor but we humbly ask you to lead us into battle we have no chance without you. I've studied every strategy and I have trained my whole life but we're going in blind we have no chance of survival. Please. If Nerina isn't here that means she's chasing Avarice. She's trying to protect the one she loves, one of those people being you. So if not me, do it for her.

"Fine. I'll gather my people and we will arrive in Gondor in five days."

"Talion I'm no warrior but I do know that Gondor means everything to me, it's terrifying to think that we don't know how to stop Avarice, that everything I know could be taken from me. I guess that's why I didn't like you because you took her away from me. But I don't deserve her in the first place I acted like I did because she was a princess and I was a prince and my whole life everyone said we would be together. I never imagined anything else. But imaging a world where everything is gone, including her, it breaks my heart. I'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen. Can you understand that?"

"I understand."


	16. Did You Miss Me?

Author's Note: The next chapter is completely NSFW. If you wish to skip over it, you will not miss any major plot point's.

* * *

"Laymeri will take the women and children to Rivendell. It's long been abandoned and will be a good strong hold. You will take our forces to Gondor I'll meet up with you in two days. I'm going to find Nerina." Talion said pacing back in forth in front of the fire in the castle library.

"Brother we have no idea how to begin to fight Avarice, we need you with us."

"I have to find her. If I haven't found her in three days I will return. I promise. But we need to move out now I want everyone out of Gondolin in five hours."

"What if you can't find her?"

"I will. She rescued me I have to rescue her."

"Talion you have to realize it could be too late. She could already be gone. We just don't want to see you hurt more than you already are. You've become dark lately. we're worried about you."

"I need her Laymeri, I can't go on knowing I did nothing to save her."

"Just be prepared if you don't find what you seek."

Talion stormed out of the castle taking flight towards the burned village figuring Nerina would have started her journey there. When he arrived there was an eerie stillness lay over the burned down village. He gazed around at the now rotting corpses, the rancid stench of rotting flesh traveling to his nose. He searched for signs that Nerina had been there when another smell caught his attention, one he had not smelled in a long time. Nimue. His heart dropped through his stomach if she had Nerina he knew what she would do to her. He had seen it once before. Talion had been away from the kingdom for a period of time and when he returned Nimue was slowly torturing a villager. Boiling him after flaying him alive. Talion put an arrow through his heart to stop the suffering. Nimue became furious screeching about how they needed to be feared and that their people should be taught respect. Talion didn't have the heart to kill her but he banished her immediately and hadn't seen her since. He followed the trail of her scent to an encampment.

The camp had four guards surrounding it, one was next to Nerina who was chained up to a wooden steak unconscious, her face bruised and bleeding and her body looking badly beaten. Talion was fuming, he stormed into the camp tearing out hearts and lighting two on fire, listening to the screams of agony. He ripped off the flap of the tent to find Nimue laying naked among a pile of fur drinking wine.

"Hello, darling, did you miss me ?" Nimue said her words dripping like honey she got up and set down her wine and strode across the tent running her hands down Talion's chest. "Look at you so much stronger and darker since last I saw you."

Talion grabbed her by the throat squeezing and threw her out of the tent.

"How dare you?!"Nimue screamed at the top of her lungs getting up throwing a fireball at Talion.

"I am the king, and you are nothing." Talion said through gritted teeth as he ran at Nimue changing form he grabbed her in his claws and flew straight up into the air. Nimue began to change form as he threw her across the sky. The fire began to consume the sky as the two dragon's rage turned into a battle. Talion's face whipped sideways as Nimue's claws dug into it and drug it hard to the left digging deep through the side of his cheek. Talion unleashed fire deep from within and dug all four claws into Nimue's stomach making her retract her claws and howl in pain. He flew up then straight down, flinging Nimue's body hard into the ground and began to release fire upon her. When he saw her return to human form he stopped as she coiled up in pain. He resumed human form and broke Nerina's chains and picked up her body as Nimue sobbed and moaned on the ground her stomach pouring blood.

"If I see you again, I will not leave you alive." Talion said gravely then took off into the air towards Gondolin.


	17. There's a First Time for Everything

Author's Note: This whole chapter is not safe for work, or anywhere that's crowded. Read at your own risk. I'm serious. If you wish to skip over it, you will not miss any plot points. The next chapter is also not safe for work. Enjoy. Reviews for these chapters would be appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

Talion stood on the balcony of his room his arm crossed and his chin resting in one hand as he looked out over the valley. The moon shone brightly in the sky and the stillness of night had settled over the valley no birds chirped no animals stirred everything was quiet. Nerina lay in his bed, he tended to her wounds immediately once they arrived back at the castle. All he could do now is wait as she slept and her body recovered. His mind would not rest, the thought of Nimue torturing her made him sick and blindly angry, he could feel the rage building inside him.

"You know I'm getting really fucking tired of being knocked unconscious and waking up in random places." Nerina spat as she sat up in bed wincing in pain.

Talion rushed to her side, sitting on the bed next to her taking her face in his hands.

"Hush and be still you're still healing." he said sternly pulling her against his chest.

"Oh stop it I'm fine." she said pushing away from him.

"No you weren't fine, she could have killed you! I could have lost you."

"Talion I'm fine I'm right here. Why are you so upset? Everything is okay."

"No, it's not okay. I love you. She could have taken you from me. Nothing is okay. I'm terrified, you've made me happy something I haven't been in a very long time, which means you have the ability to take that away if she killed you it would take you away from me. I don't know that I could handle losing you. I can't go through that pain again."

"You love me? Talion it's okay I'm fine, I'm not going to go anywhere."

Talion held her face in his hands and crashed his lips into hers, every ounce of emotion pouring from him as his tongue began to dance with hers battling for dominance. Her hands splayed across his chest gripping at the fabric of his shirt. His lips left her but only momentarily as he pulled his shirt up over his head throwing it on the floor before crawling on top her. Nerina whimpered as his lips attacked her neck biting and sucking lightly on the soft skin. With one claw he ripped her nightgown right down the middle and tore it from her body as his mouth latched onto her nipple while his fingers pinched and pulled at the other one. Nerina couldn't think her nails dug into the skin on his biceps as she gasped for air while his teeth bit down sending a sweet pain through her body. Talion made sure to enjoy every inch of her skin as his lips left her breasts and worked their way down to her pussy. He pinned her hips to the bed with one arm as his tongue began to flick against her clit back and forth. He loved the feeling of her writhing beneath him, her body unable to remain still. He took her clit in his mouth and began to suck on it hard while at the same time pumping two fingers into her pussy with no warning. Nerina could no longer contain her moans by this point. Her hips bounced back forth on to his fingers.

He flicked his tongue against her clit quickly as he felt her tighten around his fingers her body spasmed as she came coating his finger in cum. As she lay on the bed catching her breath he sucked on the two fingers and licked them clean. He smiled down at her, seeing her like this sun-kissed hair sprawled across the pillow her naked body exposed just for him, the smile of contentment on her face, it filled him with peace. He leaned over to kiss her fore head but she rolled him over so that his back was on the bed and she was on all fours on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Returning the favor." she said with a smirk as she pulled his leather trousers from his body,

"Nerina you don-"

He was cut off as Nerina ran her tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the tip sucking on it lightly alternating with licking while her hands teased his balls slowly. Talion tangled his finger in her hair as she took him in her mouth. His grip on her hair tightened as she worked her mouth back and forth till he hit the back of her throat. She let out a small low moan causing him to jerk his hips forward. Nerina could feel him getting close so she removed her mouth and crawled on top of him rubbing her pussy up and down the length of his hardened cock.

"Nerina no. Stop we can't do this." he said putting a hand on the back of her neck and putting his lips to her forehead.

"It's okay I love you." she said as her eyes bore into his the blue in hers washing over the gold electricity in his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He flipped her over so that she was on her back with a pillow laying beneath her.

"Do you want this?" he asked looking down at her a domineering grin appearing on his face.

"Please." she begged, nodding her head up and down.

Talion slowly slid every inch inside of her giving her body time to adjust, she was so warm and tight.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He began to pump in and out of her as his hand gripped the back of her thigh she dug her nails into his back. She watched as his abs cinched every time he pushed his hips forward and how every muscle in his body tightened and moved aiming to please her but he was moving too slow. She pulled him closer into her trying to get as much of him as she could. It felt so amazing her head leaned back and her eyes shut as he pounded into her. He took his thumb and rubbed circles on her clit. Nerina could fell her body begin to tighten up and the tighter she got the harder he fucked her. When he felt her walls grow tighter around his cock he leaned down to her ear.

"Cum for me." he whispered

Nerina's body spasmed uncontrollably her hips crashed into and her eyes rolled back as every muscle in her body tightened up as her pussy milked his cock. Talion couldn't hold on any longer he pumped in and out of her quickly burying himself to the hilt inside her pussy before tearing away from her his seed exploding on her stomach. Nerina used her fingers to wipe up the cum and lick it off while he hovered his weight above her, still trying to catch his breath.

He laid down beside her and stared up at the ceiling and pulled her to him resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah I really can't lose you now." he said as he stroked her hair.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be damned if I have to spend another forty thousand years looking for someone who feels that good." he teased

"You're dumb." she said punching him the ribs.

"Ow. Must you always ruin nice moments? ... I'm serious Nerina I do love you."

"I love you too." she kissed his lip softly as he held her tight. Her heart felt at peace it felt like she was home.

She rolled over curled up against him as he lay on his side and wrapped his arms around her.

And that's how he found her the next morning, messy hair, mouth open, and peaceful.


	18. What's For Breakfast?

Author's Note: Also Not safe for work. The last paragraph has key plot points for those that wish to skip the smut.

* * *

Talion was asleep when Nerina finally woke up the next morning. She slipped quietly from the bed and made her way down the empty halls towards the kitchen. Her stomach was a growling pit of emptiness, the kitchen happened to also be a pit of emptiness it looked like they had taken all the food when they fled the castle. She managed to get scrounge up a few eggs, some sausage, and one loaf of bread for some toast. The fried eggs and sausage were almost complete when she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips on her neck.

"Good morning." she giggled as his hands traveled to her hips pulling her against him.

"Don't start all that now I'm trying to finish breakfast."

"But I'm hungry now. I don't think can wait till you're done cooking. I guess I'll have to find something else to eat." he said as he spun her around and lifted onto the counter spreading her thighs open and pushing her robe aside. His fingers rubbed circles around her clit teasing it as his lips kissed up the inside of her thigh his warm breath right above her pussy, giving one slow lick then moving over to the other thigh.

"Talion we are going to catch this kitchen on fire we don't have time for this." Nerina huffed annoyed between gasps of air.

Talion moved the skillet from the stove with one hand as his mouth latched onto her pussy dipping his tongue in and out of her lapping away as her fingers created a tight grip on his hair. Her moans echoed throughout the kitchen. He slipped two fingers inside her, curling back and forth as he sucked and bit at her clit making her grip on his hair tighten. He could feel her getting close so he pulled away from her and began to undo the front of his pants. He leaned his lips in close to hers like he was going to kiss her but pulled away right before their lips touched and he could almost taste her hunger. Nerina had enough, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth to hers, biting his lip until their tongues were tasting each other. The head of his cock teased her entrance feeling how wet she was. As his lips stayed collided with hers, he slammed into her hard while grabbing her ass pulling her onto him. Nerina let out a moan as she threw her head back, her hands gripping the edge of the counter while Talion watched himself slide in and out of her over and over. He grabbed the back of her hair as his mouth latched on to her right nipple sucking hard and biting hard for a few moments before switching to the other one. He felt her tighten up around him and a grin formed on his face as he watched her face scrunch up and her body convulse as she came dripping down his cock. Once her body calmed down and Talion was still pumping inside her sensitive body she began kissing his neck and dragging her nails down his chest.

"Please, I want to feel you cum for me." she whispered in his ear then biting at his ear lobe.

Talion lost it, her voice sounded like the sweetest music he had ever heard. Being inside her was so warm and tight he came inside her instantly. He rested his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath and their bodies glistened with sweat.

"You should have worked up an appetite, after all that." she giggled

"You have no idea." he sighed pulling away from her. He made two plates of food and set them on the table and they ate there, naked, with tangled hair and grins on their faces.

"So what are we going to do about Avarice? No one can get near him. He was able to control your brother we literally have no chance." Nerina said in between bites of food.

"What do you know about the fucker? I mean is there any weakness in all the time you've spent with him?"

"Not really, all I know is he got his powers from a book he found in Mordor... So maybe if we destroy the book?"

" I don't know that it works like that but maybe there is something in the book that can tell us how to reverse whatever he did. But I know someone who can help. Let's get dressed we've got to hurry we need to be in Gondor in four days."

Within the hour the two were back in the air headed towards their destination, once again leaving Gondolin abandoned.


End file.
